


You Know Me, Right?.

by Krieger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Mikanni, Mikasa x Annie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krieger/pseuds/Krieger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every random encounter has an explanation and Annie will remember everything, little by little. Mikasa already knew that it wasn't random, but she was waiting for Annie to realize by herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slowly Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> (This is some sort of follow-up to a previous story called "[You Knock Me Down.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1827508/chapters/3924478)". In order to understand this one a little bit better, I advice you to read that one first)
> 
> Parts written in cursive are each character's thoughts.
> 
> And if you liked this fanfic please feel free to check out my book! [Eternal Fixation](https://www.amazon.com/Eternal-Fixation-K-S-Grace-ebook/dp/B078JTYZ6H/ref=sr_1_1?s=digital-text&ie=UTF8&qid=1514269181&sr=1-1&keywords=eternal+fixation)

After her aircraft crashed, Annie was left with a mild limp on her left leg. She managed to hide inside a damaged building. _Damn it. Well done, Annie_. She spotted another construction close and ran towards it, the sounds of shots in her direction made her look back. Since she wasn't paying attention, the moment she entered the place she collided with someone.

Annie looked beneath her, a black-haired girl was laying there. Annie stared at the uniform the girl was wearing. _That's not the enemy's uniform. Who is she?._ Annie's trail of thought was interrupted by the girl's knife against her neck. Annie's eyes widen when she heard footsteps approaching, unconsciously, she grabbed the girl's hand and ran with her to a hiding spot.

Mikasa stared at the blonde girl, while she was peeking through a crack on one of the walls. _Why did you help me?._ Mikasa's mouth went dry when she saw the blonde girl pull out a gun when the footsteps outside grew louder. _She had a gun? Why didn't you shoot me? I had a knife against your throat._

Annie turned to face the black-haired girl, she placed her index finger against her own lips. The black-haired girl nodded, almost in shock, and kept quiet. Annie grabbed the girl by her collar, not making a sound.

"To my signal, we move to the second floor". Annie whispered to the girl.

Mikasa's eyes shut the minute she took in the blonde girl's scent. When she faced her again, she couldn't help herself from staring right at her blue eyes. The blonde girl tilted her gun to the right, signaling Mikasa to move towards the stairs. While in movement, she looked behind, the blonde girl followed with her back close to Mikasa's. They moved quietly up the stairs, the sound of rubble under their boots was imperceptible, making their escape successful.

* * *

Both of them stayed in a corner of a room on the second floor. Annie took a deep breath once they were safe.

"Who are you?". Mikasa whispered.

Annie looked at the girl, she didn't answer.

"You had a gun. Why didn't you shoot me?". Mikasa kept trying.

"Not enemy uniform, I won't waste bullets". Annie answered.

Mikasa stared at the blonde and then looked away.

"Annie".

Mikasa locked her eyes with Annie's. "Mikasa". She replied, surprised.

"Well. Good luck". Annie began to walk away.

"Wait-". Annie's eyes darted at Mikasa when she spoke. "Your uniform, you're not from here. I know a safe route".

Annie paused, scanned Mikasa from head to toes. "Fine. Lead the way".

They made their way out of the city, to a forest nearby. Mikasa knew those parts like the palm of her hand, it wasn't her first time there.

After a few hours, they were far enough from the line of fire. While walking next to each other, eyes peeled, Annie suddenly engaged conversation.

"You served here before?". She stared at Mikasa through the corner of her eyes.

"Yes. The crash, that was you plane, right?". Mikasa inquired.

"Yes. Got hit". Annie kept her stoic look.

"Afraid of spiders?". Mikasa looked at Annie.

"What?". Annie frowned, confused.

"There's a cave nearby. Night will fall, we can spend the night there". Mikasa replied.

"Just my luck". Annie sighed.

* * *

 Mikasa moved away some leaves from, what seemed to be, the entrance of a small cave. "Here". She turned to Annie.

"No bed?". Annie raised a brow.

"I'll try harder next time". Mikasa slightly smiled.

They both sat across to each other, Annie pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She tapped the bottom of the pack, making one of the cigarettes slide up and raised her brow at Mikasa.

Mikasa took the cigarette out. "Thanks". Annie handed Mikasa a lighter.

After Mikasa lit her cigarette, Annie tried to do the same, but her lighter wasn't working anymore. She leaned forward, placed her hand under Mikasa's chin and lit the cigarette that was between her lips with Mikasa's.

"So, Where are you from?". Annie inquired while taking a drag.

"Shingashina". Mikasa answered, letting the smoke pass her lips. "Know where that is?".

Annie shook her head, shrugged and took another drag.

"You?". Mikasa looked at Annie.

"Trost".

 _That explains why you couldn't recognize my uniform._ Mikasa took a drag and looked away. She focused her eyes on Annie again when she noticed her checking her leg. "Are you hurt?".

"The crash. My leg got stuck, I forgot about it". Annie noticed the fabric from her pants torn and a deep cut on her left leg, right below the knee.

Mikasa tossed her cigarette and ripped one of her sleeves. She proceed to wrap the piece of fabric, tightly, around Annie's wound.

Annie stared, surprised. _Why would you care?._ She watched Mikasa's hands work carefully around her wound.

"There. That should do it for now". Mikasa lifted her gaze, only to find Annie's blue eyes focused on her. Both stared at each other, frozen.

Annie looked down at her leg again, like she had been pulled back to reality. "Thanks".

"We better take turns to sleep. I'll stay up, you sleep the first two hours". Said Mikasa.

Annie nodded, which was totally unlike her. _Let it go, Annie. Don't let your guard down._

Annie closed her eyes, but didn't fall asleep. She spent those hours listening to Mikasa breathe and move around. She never let her guard down but for some strange reason, hearing Mikasa close to her was soothing. _I don't know why this is so relaxing... but I'm going to miss it when I'm gone._

 


	2. Someone Else Was By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories keep coming back to Annie.

That morning, Annie kept her eyes on a beam of light that was hitting on Mikasa's bare arm. _Her skin looks so soft and warm._ Annie switched her attention to Mikasa's face, only to find that Mikasa had been staring at her, who knows for how long.

"We should get moving". Annie said, with a serious expression.

"You won't get far with your leg like that". Mikasa stood up. "You're coming with me".

Annie walked next to Mikasa, didn't say a word the whole time. _If she tries something, you must shoot, Annie. Don't you dare to hesitate again._

"How's your leg holding up?". Mikasa asked, eyes forward.

"Injuries never bother me". Annie's words came out as a warning, and Mikasa understood that very well.

Mikasa pulled out a small mirror from her pocket and aimed the sunlight forward. Annie placed her hand on her gun the second she saw that. Both of them kept walking until they reached, what seemed to be, a hidden bunker house. Annie pulled out her gun and aimed at a boy standing right in front of them.

Mikasa turned to Annie. "Don't worry, he's my fiancé. His name is Eren".

Eren approached Mikasa carefully. "Who's this?". He frowned at Annie.

"She's injured. It's okay". Mikasa looked at Annie. Annie lowered her gun.

"I hope you're not planning anything, because I'll kill you if you try something". Eren warned Annie.

"I've had more than five opportunities to blow your brains out so far". Annie replied.

"Let's get inside". Mikasa said to Eren and Annie.

Mikasa led Annie to a room. "Stay here. I'll be back with some things to clean that wound". Mikasa left.

While in the room, Annie could still hear what was going on outside.

"What were you thinking?! You brought someone here that you don't even know?!". Eren yelled.

"We're safe, so stop yelling". Mikasa said, firmly. "Weren't you called to go back?". She asked.

"I was about to leave, but I'm not leaving you here alone with that girl. You do realize where she's from, right?". Eren replied.

"Everything is under control, and you know what will happen if you disobey orders".

"I don't care, I'm staying". Eren crossed his arms.

"She saved my life". Mikasa stared at Eren.

Eren went quiet for a while. "Okay...". He sighed. "I better go then, but promise me you'll take care of yourself".

"I'm always the one taking care of you, so I don't think you have to worry about me". Mikasa smiled at Eren.

"Okay, okay". Eren leaned in to kiss Mikasa, but Mikasa took a step back. "Eren...". She whispered.

"I know, don't worry. See you when I get back?". Eren smiled.

"Of course". Said Mikasa and Eren left.

* * *

Annie looked around the room. She spotted what seemed to be some sort of shrine at a corner of the room. Mikasa went back in the room.

"Come and sit here". Mikasa pointed at a military bunk bed. "Let's take a look at your leg". Mikasa began to unwrap Annie's leg. "You're going to need some stitches".

"What's that?". Annie nodded towards the shrine at the corner.

"It's the shrine of the goddess we pray to. It's part of my culture". Mikasa kept her eyes on Annie's leg. "She's the goddess of eternal life, rebirth".

"Rebirth?". Annie looked at Mikasa.

"Yes. She's the one that allows you to come back so you can reunite with your love ones in another life".

Annie stared at the shrine for a moment. "Hmmm". She muttered.

"I'll take that you don't believe in that". Mikasa looked at Annie.

"Seems... unlikely". Annie paused. "Your fiancé has some anger issues, by the way".

"He's a good person. I know it's hard to believe at first but he's very kind". Mikasa finished cleaning the wound.

"I know we don't know each other very well but... he doesn't look like your type".

"It's an arranged marriage". Mikasa stitched up Annie's wound and wrapped some new bandages around her leg. Mikasa picked everything she used to clean the wound and stood up. "How does it feel?".

Annie moved her leg a few times. "Good job".

"I'll get you something to eat". Mikasa walked to the door.

"You did try harder". Annie's words made Mikasa turn around, confused. "There's a bed this time". Mikasa lowered her head, but Annie was able to see the smile on her face.

"I'll be right back". Mikasa left the room.

* * *

Annie lay back in bed, both hands behind her head. _Rebirth._ Moments later, Mikasa entered the room with a plate on each hand.

"Here". She handed Annie her food and walked towards the door.

"You're eating by yourself?". Annie asked her.

"Don't want to disturb you".

"You don't". Annie took a bite of her food.

Mikasa stopped at the door. _She asking me to... stay._ She turned around and sat on the bed next to Annie, keeping a fair distance.

"When are you getting married?". Annie kept her eyes on the plate.

"After the mission... but".

"But?". Annie stared at Mikasa through the corner of her eye.

"I love him, he has been very patient but...". Mikasa kept eating.

"If you don't love him like a husband, don't get married then. Do you always do what you've been told?". Annie raised a brow.

"You wouldn't understand. I don't know why I told you about this".

"Because it's easier". Mikasa stared at Annie. "Sometimes is easier to talk to a stranger than someone you know".

Mikasa kept quiet for a while, staring at Annie's eyes. _A stranger... Why did that hurt?._

Mikasa stood up and grabbed Annie's empty plate. "You should get some rest". And left the room.

* * *

That night, Mikasa lay in bed unable to sleep. _Annie... I'm not supposed to let you walk away from here._ Mikasa turned to her side, hearing Annie's voice inside her head. _Do you always do what you've been told?._ A sound, coming from Annie's room, made Mikasa get out of her room and check what was going on. Just when Mikasa was about to knock, she realized that Annie's door was slightly ajar. She stared in surprise when she saw Annie doing crunches on the floor.

"I can see you, you know?". Annie said as she kept going.

"You're leg, you shouldn't be doing that". Mikasa stood by the door.

Annie sat on the floor. "I couldn't sleep". She wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Same here". Mikasa looked at Annie for a while. "You do realize that I know nothing about you?".

Annie stood up and sat at the edge of the bed. "I am aware". She checked her leg.

"Are... your parents waiting for you in Trost?".

"They're dead". Annie said, bluntly.

"I'm... I'm sorry". Mikasa felt bad for asking and looked down.

"What for? It's not your fault".

"Do you always do what you've been told?". Mikasa muttered, unaware that Annie was able to pick every word.

"I wasn't supposed to fly through these parts, so no". Mikasa locked her gaze with Annie, realizing that she heard her. "Looks like I hit a nerve with that comment. huh?". Annie raised a brow.

"We should get some sleep". Mikasa turned around, in order to leave the room.

"You should do what you want to. It sounds selfish at first, but being honest with yourself also means that you're being honest with others". Annie said. Mikasa stopped at the door, taking in Annie's words and walked out.

 


	3. Can't let you go.

Mikasa woke up early the next morning, Annie's words still running around inside her head. _You should do what you want to. Be honest with yourself._ Mikasa made some breakfast and went to Annie's room.

"Come in". Annie answered, after hearing Mikasa knock at the door.

"Brought you something to eat". Mikasa left the food at the end of the bed.

"Thank you". Annie said, sitting at the edge of the bed. "I think I should get going today".

"You should wait until your leg heals. I don't mind having you here, you're not as bad as you look".

The second Mikasa finished talking, Annie launched herself on top of Mikasa. Mikasa lay on the floor with Annie on top, face to face. Mikasa's heart began to race, Annie hunched on top and embraced her. Seconds after that, gun shots were heard all around the place. Once the shots ceased, Annie lifted her head. Face to face again, she noticed Mikasa blushing.

"Sorry about that. Instinct". Annie moved away.

Mikasa didn't say a word, she knew she was blushing. It was only when she was about to stand up, that she noticed the blood on her.

"Annie!". Mikasa said, on the verge of tears.

Annie looked down. "Fuck. The stitches". She sighed and sat back down.

Mikasa sat next to her, taking a deep breath. "I thought you got shot". Without realizing, Mikasa placed her hand over Annie's and held it tightly.

"Well, it looks like I'm staying". Annie looked at Mikasa through the corner of her eye and smiled.

* * *

 After Mikasa was done stitching Annie's wound, again, she sat next to her.

"How did you know that was going to happen?". Mikasa asked.

"After some time, the sound of a reloading gun is easy to recognize".

"But... you knew before it happened. Does that happen to you often?". Mikasa looked at Annie.

"It keeps me alive. That's all I care about".

"And me...". Mikasa darted her gaze at Annie's lips.

"The bullets didn't hit the place, so let's not get dramatic". Said Annie and looked away.

Reading Annie's reaction, Mikasa stood up. "I better let you rest".

"Thank you". Annie answered while Mikasa left the room.

Annie lay in bed. _She's getting married... stay away from all this, Annie. You can do that, it shouldn't be hard._ Annie tilted her head, focusing her eyes on the shrine.

"Is there any chance you can help me with the leg so I can get the hell out of here before I get in trouble?". She turned her head again, staring at the ceiling. "Thought so". She sighed and closed her eyes.

Mikasa never left, she stood outside next to the door and heard every word. "Before **both of us** do...". Mikasa whispered, leaning her head back against the wall.

* * *

Mikasa locked herself in her room, with a letter from Eren on her hands.

_**New orders from Captain Levi. He wants you to bring the girl for interrogation.** _

_**I'll be there in three days, so do your best to make her stay until I arrive.** _

_**Eren.** _

A few hours later, after reading the letter, Mikasa went to Annie's room.

"How's your leg holding up?".

Annie stared down at her leg. "Still bothers me, but it could be worse".

"You said you weren't supposed to be flying through these parts. You weren't planning on going back to Trost, Were you?". Mikasa inquired.

Annie stared at Mikasa for a while. "No, I wasn't".

"I know a place, not far from here, and I think I know how to get transportation". Said Mikasa with a serious expression.

"And you're telling me this because...?". Annie raised a brow.

"If I told you to come with me, Would you?".

"Are you feeling okay?". Annie asked, not knowing what to think.

"We- **I** have to leave, I **need** to leave. I can get you out of here, and you can take it from there after.

_She's serious about this... Fuck it._ "Okay. What's your plan?". Annie asked.

"I have a friend, Armin. He had a cabin a couple of miles from here, that's where I'm heading". Mikasa replied.

"Sounds fine to me but... What about transportation?". Annie looked at Mikasa.

"There's a truck that brings supplies to a nearby base camp. Always the same route, always at night".

"Knock them out and take it?". Annie cut in.

"Yes. I know it sounds crazy but-".

"I'm in". Annie interrupted.

Mikasa's eyes widen, holding back a smile. _How do you do that, Annie?._

"Well, let's get everything ready". Annie said, Mikasa nodded.

* * *

At night, Annie and Mikasa hid outside and waited for the truck.

"It should be here in a couple of minutes". Mikasa whispered.

"Always at the same time?". Annie asked.

"Always". Mikasa paused. "There".

They both watched as the truck passed by.

"Okay. The driver and another guy sitting next to him". Annie kept her eyes on the truck. "There's a blind spot right there". Annie moved closer and pointed for Mikasa to see.

"I can see it". Mikasa turned her head, not realizing that they were too close to each other, noses on the verge of touching. Mikasa didn't move, she stayed there, waiting.  _What am I waiting for?. Am I waiting for her to... k-._ Mikasa blinked in surprise when she felt Annie grabbing her hand.

"Time to go back inside". Annie said, in the most natural way.

Once they were back inside, Annie stood in front of Mikasa, arms crossed.

"When are we doing this, then?". Annie looked at Mikasa, she was blankly staring at the floor. "Hey...". Annie tried to caught Mikasa's attention.

"What?". Mikasa lifted her gaze.

"Maybe we should wait a day or two before leaving this pla-".

"No!". Mikasa interrupted. "We're leaving tomorrow".

"He doesn't know you're leaving, Does he?".

Mikasa was silent for a minuter. "No...".

"Maybe you should think about it". Annie replied.

Mikasa met Annie's eyes. "I finally know what I want. There's nothing to think about". She said, with such determination that Annie was left without words. "Time to sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow". Mikasa left towards her room.

Annie sat on the floor of her room, in front of the shrine. "Should I... stop her?. Or should I quit stopping myself?". She whispered and lowered her head. Moments later, she stood up and went to bed.

In her room, Mikasa lay in bed. _I'm sorry, Eren. I can't keep lying to her, I can't hand her to Levi... I can, but I don't want to._ She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 


	4. The Goddess

The next day, an hour before the truck's arrival, they both got ready. Annie wrapped her wound tightly with some bandages, hoping her stitches would hold better this time, and checked her gun one last time. Mikasa checked everything around her room, put on her uniform and picked her knife from a table. _This is it, Mikasa. No turning back._

They both stepped outside and hid in the same spot as the night before. They waited quietly, until they saw the truck coming. As predicted, it was only two guys and no one else around. Once the truck reached the blind spot, Mikasa and Annie rushed, one on each side. Mikasa opened the driver's door and hit the man with her elbow, before the other guy could react, Annie opened the other door and knocked him out with one hit. Mikasa got on the driver's seat while Annie pulled the knocked out man out of the truck and took his place.

Mikasa began to drive towards a road she knew, it was an unknown section of the place where no truck ever dared passing through.

"I can see now that you really know this place". Annie said.

Mikasa kept her eyes on the road. "It's hard to maneuver around here".

Annie turned her head slowly towards Mikasa. "Please tell me you have done this before **with** a truck or something with four wheels".

Mikasa, still with her eyes on the road, didn't reply.

"I'll try to find some comfort in your silence". Annie kept her eyes on the road as well.

After an hour or so, Mikasa switched to a safer road. "We're heading north from here, and then, we should leave the truck behind. The next part it can only be reached on foot". Mikasa took a quick look at Annie. "Sure you can keep up?".

"Oh, **I** can". Annie tapped her left leg, near her thigh. "So... This place we're going, is it yours or is it another hiding place?".

"It's the cabin of a childhood friend of mine, Armin. Back in the day, it was a vacation place his family bought. When we were old enough, our parents let us spent the summer there by ourselves. We used to adventure around, that's why I know the surroundings so well. Months before this whole thing started, his family decided to move away, so no one has been there for quite a while. Lucky for us, it's pretty far from everything, so it's a useless location for any kind of attack and since you can only reach it on foot, it would be a death sentence as a base".

Annie lay back on the seat. "I guess your friend's parents really loved their privacy".

"That and... it was cheap". Mikasa muffled a laughter.

Annie smiled. "Of course it was".

After a few more hours of driving, Mikasa stopped. "Okay, from this point on we have walk". She turned off the engine. "I'll get dark in a few minutes. We'll have to leave the boxes back there for today, though".

"The boxes?". Annie thought about it for a while. "The supplies, right".

"We can't take them with us. At least not right now, so we'll hide them around these bushes and pick them up tomorrow". Mikasa got out of the truck, Annie did the same.

They began to unload the truck and made sure that the supplies were completely hidden. Mikasa went to the driver's seat again and started the engine. "I'll hide the truck further ahead. Think you'll be okay by yourself for a while?". She asked Annie.

Annie frowned at Mikasa. "I'm not five years old. What kind of question is tha-". Annie sighed when she saw Mikasa trying not to laugh. "Just go already". Annie watched Mikasa drive away.

Minutes passed until Mikasa finally arrived. Annie stepped out of some bushes, gun in hand. "Took you long enough". She said while putting her gun away.

Mikasa approached Annie and removed a leaf that was stuck on Annie's hair. "Well, we don't want them to find us, Do we?".

Annie followed Mikasa's hand, while she dropped the leaf and then focused on her eyes. "No, we don't".

After following Mikasa, Annie could understand why no one had seen the place. It was a narrow path surrounded by rocks, that led to a cabin near a lake. "The arrival is a pain in the ass, but I would definitely like to spend some time in a place like this". Annie said.

"You should see it in the morning. The lake makes it worth it". Mikasa kept walking.

"Actually, I was more excited about the **no people around** part, but I guess the lake is a nice bonus".

* * *

Once at the cabin, Mikasa checked the outside of it carefully. "No signs of someone trying to break-in or any damage". Mikasa walked towards the front door and twisted the knob a few times. "Closed".

Annie watched Mikasa move a few steps away from the door. "You're not planning on kicking it, right?".

"I don't have the key so...". Mikasa raised her brow.

Annie searched her pockets and pulled out two hair pins. "Can I?". She moved closer to the lock.

Mikasa stared at Annie. "You can pick locks... Why am I not surprised?". She muttered.

"What can I say... I'm a bad influence". Annie heard a click. "Done". She moved to the side. "After you". She smirked to Mikasa as she walked in.

Mikasa looked around the place. "Minus the cobwebs and the dust, this place looks just like I remembered". Mikasa walked to the fireplace. "There are still some logs here. We should be able to get some fire going to warm up".

"Don't you think the smoke could attract some unwanted attention?". Annie inquired.

"There's a lot of wind at night around these parts, so that makes it difficult to spot". Mikasa turned to face Annie. "If there was a fire, no one would know. Told you, it was cheap for a reason".

"Hard to reach. If you die in here nobody would know... I think I'm in love". Annie walked around some more. "So... the rooms?". She asked.

"At the back". Mikasa walked with Annie, showing her two doors across one another. She opened both doors. "Make your pick".

Annie looked to her left and then to her right. "I don't think it'll make a difference which one I pick, both need to be cleaned". Annie rolled her sleeves up. "We better get to it".

Mikasa walked to a door that seemed to be an empty closet. "There you are". She picked a broom. "Thank the goddess this was left behind. Here". She handed Annie the broom. "I'll lit the fire".

* * *

When Annie was done doing the cleaning, she sat next to Mikasa near the fireplace.

"Time for me to clean now". Mikasa was about to stand up when Annie placed her hand over Mikasa's shoulder.

"Yours is clean already, don't worry". Annie said, while staring at the logs burning in the fireplace. "You gave me a ride and a place to stay, it's the least I can do".

Mikasa sat back down. "You didn't need to... but thank you". She smiled.

"I couldn't help but notice that there's also another small shrine at this place". Annie turned to Mikasa. "I'm guessing that was your room back then, correct?".

"Yes". Mikasa replied. "I like to keep her close to me". Mikasa stared at the fire.

"So, What's the story? I mean... there's a story, right?". Annie asked, curious.

Mikasa smiled. "Yes, there is". She paused, gathering her thoughts. "She was the daughter of a king, but her father abandoned her when she was little. Her mother hated her, she said that she was the reason why the king left them. When she grew up, she changed her name and decided to make it on her own. She was very kind but, deep inside, she never believed in love or that anyone could love her back. That until she met the person that changed her life, and finally let herself fall in love for the first time. Unfortunately, her lover was taken away from her during a war. Months went by, but one day she found her lover again. They spent years together, but everything ended when one of the king's assassins took her life. The story says that, before dying, she promised her lover to go back, that she was going to reincarnate so they could be together in many lives.

If you find your true love in this world, she will help you find your lover in another life".

Annie stayed silent for a while, thinking. "I'm not the kind of person that believes in those things... but I'll admit that's a beautiful story". Annie heard Mikasa's stomach growling. "And you just ruined it". Mikasa blushed, hiding her chin in the collar of her uniform. "I'm hungry too". Annie said while leaning to the side, seeking Mikasa's eyes. "Come on". Annie stood up. "We better go to sleep before we get **really** hungry".

"Yeah, you're right. At least it's just for tonight". Both walked to their rooms and stood at the door, staring at each other.

"Good night, Annie".

"Good night, Mikasa".

* * *

The next morning, Annie walked out of her room and noticed Mikasa's room door open, but no sign of her. She heard the front door open and saw Mikasa walk in with a few boxes, the ones from the truck. Annie approached Mikasa. "I thought you said **we** were going to bring the boxes here". Mikasa left the boxes on the floor. "Well, you cleaned my room". Mikasa stared at Annie and smiled. "What?". Annie asked, raising her brow. "Nice bed hair". Mikasa chuckled. Annie looked away, slightly blushing. "I just woke up. Please tell me there's a shower or something like that in this place". She managed to stop blushing and looked at Mikasa. "There is. First door on the left". Mikasa said. "Great". Annie turned around and went to take a shower.

After she was clean and all dressed, Annie was greeted with a warm meal that Mikasa had prepared. "Hope you like stew". Mikasa placed a small bowl in front of Annie at the table. "Smells good. We can take turns to cook... because I know how to cook, you know?". Mikasa set a bowl for her and sat across Annie. "Fine by me". She said and began to eat. They were so hungry from the night before, that they barely engaged any conversation while finishing their meal.

Short after they finished, Mikasa spoke. "Annie?". Mikasa paused, waiting for Annie to look at her directly in the eyes. _You need to tell her, Mikasa._ Annie frowned, noticing Mikasa's predicament written all over her face. "Where are you planning to go from here?". _You're so stupid, Mikasa._ Mikasa thought while shutting her eyes for a second. Annie shrugged. "I was fine with taking orders for a while, but, I'm just sick of it now. I guess I should look for a place where to settle now".

Mikasa looked at Annie. "You can stay here until you decide where to go".

Annie raised her brow. "I was going to do so anyway". Mikasa smiled. "Oh, You think it's funny?". Annie added.

"After seeing your bed hair, you're not that scary. You looked kinda cut-".

"Don't you dare saying that". Annie interrupted, frowning.

"By the way, How's your leg?".

"It's doing great. I'm a fast healer". Annie paused. "As long as I don't jump on top of a person and mess up the stitches". She added.

The rest of the day, both finished cleaning the place up a little bit better. Mikasa found herself having fun with Annie around. She seemed pretty moody on the outside, but Mikasa noticed that each time she was feeling down, Annie did something to cheer her up. Although, Mikasa couldn't figure out if Annie did it on purpose, or if it was her mere presence that made Mikasa happy. She knew that Annie had caught her, more than once, staring at her fondly but she didn't worry about it anymore. There was one thing that was hurting her, though. She had to tell Annie that she was supposed to take her to Shingashina as prisoner. But she couldn't, she didn't want Annie to run away, she didn't want Annie to hate her, and the second one was what Mikasa feared the most.

 


	5. The Red Scarf

Several days went by, and Mikasa's heart grew heavier. No matter how hard she tried, words didn't seem to come out. Annie began to notice her a lot more quiet than before.

That night, both went to their rooms. Minutes later, Mikasa gathered up some courage and knocked Annie's door. Annie opened it and moved to one side to let her in. "Can't sleep?". Annie inquired and sat at the edge of her bed. "I have something to tell you". Mikasa took a deep breath, feeling her mouth getting dry. "Want to sit down?". Annie pointed at the spot next to her. "No, I mean... after what I have to say, you may not want me close to you". Annie stared. "Okay". She replied. "When we first met, I knew you were from Trost. Shingashina got involved in this whole thing a few weeks before we met, unfortunately, we're not on Trost's side. I...". Mikasa stopped, trying to collect her thoughts. "I know". Annie said before Mikasa could continue. "What?". Mikasa's eyes widen, staring at the blonde.

Annie took out Eren's letter from her pocket and handed to Mikasa. "You were supposed to take me for interrogation, I know. I heard that little conversation you had with Eren the day I arrived, but I was only able to put it together when you dropped the letter the day before we left". Annie lay back in her bed, legs crossed and hands behind her head. "You knew? This whole time?... Why didn't you-". Annie interrupted Mikasa. "Do something about it?". She moved to the side, enough to make room for Mikasa to sit and patted the mattress, inviting Mikasa to sit next to her. She hesitated at first, but eventually she sat next to Annie. Annie placed both elbows on the bed, to support her upper body.

"I didn't need to do anything, because you didn't hand me in". Mikasa stayed silent. "Why you didn't want to do so... that's up to you to figure out".

Mikasa looked at Annie. "Don't you hate me for not telling you?".

Annie sighed. "More than anything, it was getting me desperate". Annie paused. "I like you... maybe not the way you like me, but... No, I don't hate you".

"You're wrong...". Mikasa said, cupping the side of Annie's face with her hand. "You're so wrong". She whispered, inches away from her face, and kissed her.

The kiss deepen, Mikasa was on top of Annie. "I want you with me... that's why-". Mikasa said between kisses. "Shut up...". Annie said to Mikasa and silent her with a kiss. She felt Annie's hands making their way under her clothes to her back. Annie undid the hooks of Mikasa's bra, and stroke the length of Mikasa's body. She tugged Mikasa's top and took it off, Mikasa proceeded to do the same to Annie. With her eyes fixated on Mikasa's bare breasts, Annie leaned forward, burying her face between them. She cupped them with her hands and surrounded each of Mikasa's nipples with her wet lips, gently sucking. With each touch, Mikasa felt her body shiver, aching for more. "Annie... I've never...". Mikasa whispered, clearly embarrassed. Annie focused her blue eyes with hers. She moved closer to Mikasa's neck, trailing soft kisses and bites. "Want me to teach you?". She said. Mikasa's heart began to race the second she felt Annie's warm breath against her neck. "Yes...". She replied, with eyes closed.

Both switched position, Annie was the one on top this time. She met Mikasa's lips one last time before making her way down with hot kisses and gentle bites. She slid her fingers under Mikasa's waistband, tugging them off, underwear included. She ran her nails softly across the smooth skin of Mikasa's inner thighs. She slid her hands beneath Mikasa's knees, gently spreading her legs. Mikasa muffled down a whimper when Annie ran one of her fingers between Mikasa's nether lips. She was unsuccessful to hold down a moan when she felt the tip of Annie's tongue against her clit. When she heard Mikasa's breathing speed up, Annie worked more vigorously, sucking and licking. She held Mikasa's legs when they began to tremble, letting Annie know that she was about to reach her peak. "Ah! A-Annie!". Mikasa panted for breath as she reached climax, bucking her hips a few times against Annie's mouth. Annie crawled back up, meeting Mikasa for a passionate kiss, allowing Mikasa to taste herself on the way. Mikasa looked while she lay next to her. "What about you?". Mikasa inquired. "That would be lesson two, unless you don't want to do this again". Annie smiled. Mikasa stared directly at Annie's eyes, in silence. _I wouldn't mind doing this for the rest of my life, just with you._ Mikasa smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

Days went by, and things began to calm down all around. Several base camps were taken down, sign of Trost regaining control of the place. Everything seemed perfect for Mikasa and Annie, they were going to be able to move away from that place to a new location. Although, something changed during those days, Mikasa grew distant. At first, Annie gave Mikasa some time alone, not asking or even insisting on getting closer. Eventually, one night, Annie lost her patience.

Annie walked inside Mikasa's room, she was sitting on her bed, eyes focused on the small shrine in the room. "Why are you so worried?". Annie sat next to her, keeping a fair distance. "What are we going to do from here?". Mikasa kept her eyes on the shrine. "Well, we can both go wherever we want...". Annie replied, confused. "And everything ends here... you go back to your life and I...". Mikasa paused. "Wait... What are you talking about?". Annie asked, frowning. "I... I fell in love with you, Annie". Mikasa stared into Annie's blue eyes. "And... now...". Annie pulled Mikasa closer to her, by the collar of her uniform, inches away from her face. "You're so stupid, Mikasa. We're leaving this place together, don't care where, don't care how but you're coming with me". Annie spoke firmly, staring Mikasa directly in the eyes. Annie wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly. "I love you too". She said softly, Mikasa smiled after hearing Annie say that. "Even when I'm stupid?". Mikasa whispered. "Yes. Makes me want to punch you, but... I love you even when you're stupid".

* * *

 Later that day, there was a knock at the front door. Mikasa took her knife and Annie her gun as they approached the front door. Annie peeked outside through the window, she stared at Mikasa. "Your fiancé is at the door". Annie raised her brow. Mikasa's heart stopped, she completely forgot about Eren knowing the location of the cabin as well. "I'll handle it". Said Mikasa and opened the door.

The minute Eren stepped inside, he began to yell. "What the hell is wrong with you, Mikasa?! I thought you were dead, or kidnapped!". He tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, Eren. I just couldn't hand Annie to Levi".

Eren looked at Annie, then back to Mikasa. "So this is... the real thing, huh?". He said. "Then, I'm glad I found you. Levi is furious and wants Annie". Mikasa's eyes widen. "No. If you're here to take Annie...". Eren shook his head. "Calm down, I'm not". Mikasa looked at Eren and frowned. "Why does he want Annie?". Eren stared at Annie. "She's a pilot, which means, she has a lot of information". Mikasa stared at her. "He's right. Your Captain knows that, since I'm a pilot, I know every location of every base camp that belongs to Trost". Eren approached Mikasa. "He's sending people here to look for you and Annie. You both need to leave now". Mikasa lowered her gaze. "Aren't you mad at me for leaving?". Eren smiled, he took his red scarf off and wrapped it around Mikasa's neck. "I love you. Maybe we don't work as husband and wife, but you're my family and I want to see you happy". He hugged her. "Thank you, Eren". Mikasa said. "Okay, time to go". Said Eren. "What? Now?". Annie asked. "Yes. Now". Eren replied.

The three of them exited the cabin, Eren led the way. "Remember Jean?". Eren smiled at Mikasa while pointing at the driver's window of a truck that was hidden. "Mikasa". Eren placed his hands over her shoulders. "Remember the house I bought for us to live in after married?". Mikasa looked at Eren and nodded. "That's where you're going. It's yours". He smiled, handing Mikasa a key that was hanging around his neck. Annie stared back at Eren and then at Mikasa. "What about you?". Mikasa said and paused. "Wait... You found someone, didn't you?". She smiled when Eren nodded. "Now go, we can catch up later". Eren placed one hand on Annie's shoulder. "Take good care of her, okay?". Annie stared for a while in silence, and nodded. Both climbed at the back of the truck. "Hey". Jean said to both through a small hatchet. "Ready to go?".

"Nice to see you again". Mikasa smiled. "Well, I knew one day Eren was going to ask for my help". He laughed and started the engine.

* * *

It was a long drive, three days in total. At night, when it was safe, Jean would trade places with Mikasa to drive, allowing him to sleep a few hours in the back with Annie. Finally, the three of them arrived at a small town. "Well girls, this is it". Jean said to them. Annie and Mikasa got off the truck, Mikasa walked up to Jean. "Thank you, Jean". Annie approached him as well. "Thanks". She said to him. "Hey Mikasa". Mikasa stared at Jean, who was slightly blushing. "I'm- I'm gonna to miss you". He rubbed the back of his neck. "It was an honor serving with you". He smiled. "I'm going to miss you too, Jean. Kicking your ass at training the most". Jean laughed, waved at both girls and drove away.

Mikasa looked at Annie, who was looking around with widen eyes. "What is it?". Mikasa asked. Annie stood still for a while and smiled. "It's been a while since I last saw a place so peaceful. No base camps, no military trucks. Just houses and people". Mikasa held Annie's hand, fingers intertwined. "Wait until you see our home". She smiled.

Both arrived at a two story house. The second they stepped inside, Annie felt her chest tighten. "Wow, our... home". She said, overwhelmed. Mikasa led Annie to the second floor, she showed her the master bedroom. "Hope you don't mind sharing the bed for a long time". Mikasa looked at Annie. "Wouldn't be the first time". She leaned closer to kiss Mikasa. "Although...". Annie said, a few inches away from Mikasa. "You need a shower". She laughed. Mikasa pushed her away, playfully. "Likewise!".

While Mikasa was getting undressed, in order to take a shower, Annie watched her pull something out of her pocket. "What's that?". Mikasa showed the necklace to Annie. "It's a Goddess amulet, I kept it in my uniform's inner pocket so I wouldn't lose it. Told you I like to keep her close to me". Mikasa handed it to Annie. "It's pretty". She said while studying it and handed it back. "Want to go to the shower with me?". Mikasa wrapped her arms around Annie. Annie grabbed Mikasa's hand and kissed it. "Mind if I look around the house? I want to get familiar with it". Mikasa kissed her on the cheek. "Go ahead". She walked away to the bathroom. 

Annie walked to the window, stretching her arms and looking outside. _Our home._ She smiled while staring at the people walking outside. She walked around the house, touching every furniture, looking inside every room. She went back upstairs when she heard Mikasa get out of the bathroom. "Hey". Annie called out for her. "Did you know there's food in the kitchen?". Mikasa smiled while putting some clean clothes on. "That was Eren, he also brought some of my clothes. Sorry to say it, but you're going to have to wear some of my clothes, unless you want to keep wearing that dirty uniform". Annie stared at herself and then back at Mikasa. "I'm going to look... funny". She frowned. "You can always roll up your sleeves". Mikasa chuckled. "Don't worry, I can fix them. Now go and take a shower, I'll wait for you downstairs". She added and kissed Annie on the cheek.

* * *

Mikasa smiled widely when she saw Annie, all cleaned, walking downstairs with her sleeves all rolled up. "You look...". Mikasa raised her brows. "If you want to say it... just say it". Annie sighed. "Cute". Mikasa said with great satisfaction. "Need help?". Annie approached Mikasa and stood next to her. "Oh, just take those while I get some glasses". Annie nodded and placed the meals at the table. "I'm starving". Mikasa muttered and sat at the table with Annie. Mikasa watched Annie take a bite, and chew with her eyes closed. "Is it good?". Mikasa inquired. Annie took a deep, slow breath and swallowed her food. "You have no idea. Finally a meal that doesn't taste like... the military". She said. Mikasa laughed softly. "Yeah, I know what you mean". She replied.

After they were done eating, they stayed in silence for a while. "It's weird". Annie's words broke the silence. "What is it?". Mikasa stared, curiously. "Not being in this constant state of alert, it's weird". Annie replied. "Now that you mention it, it is". Mikasa looked around. "But it's nice". She said. Annie watched Mikasa look around, in silence, her smile and her eyes filled with happiness.

Annie helped Mikasa to take the dishes to the sink. "We can just leave them here and take care of them tomorrow". Annie said. "I don't mind washing the dishes now". Mikasa replied. Annie smiled, staring at Mikasa's hands and made her way up to focus on her face. "I love you". Annie suddenly said, making Mikasa lock her gaze quickly with hers. Those words, Mikasa had heard them before but this time it was different. It was the way Annie said it, she didn't just hear them, she felt them. "I love you too". Mikasa said, softly. "Sure you don't want me to help you?". Annie raised her brow, making Mikasa instantly smile. "What if you wait for me upstairs?". Mikasa smirked. "Well, I don't need to be told twice". Annie smiled and went upstairs.

When Mikasa arrived at the bedroom, she saw Annie. She took some of her clothes off and lay next to Annie. Mikasa did her best holding back a chuckle, at the sight of Annie deeply asleep next to her. Mikasa gently placed herself behind Annie, spooning with her. "Can I keep you forever?". Mikasa whispered, not really seeking for an answer. "Yes...". Muttered Annie, half awake, half asleep as both fell asleep.

 


	6. Our Love, Our Life.

With time, Mikasa got a job as a teacher at a small primary school. Since Annie used to be a pilot, she chose to work fixing farming equipment, using her knowledge about engines and such. Even though, there was one thing they kept from their military past, both of them spent some of their remaining hours of the day training.

That day, Mikasa arrived early from work, giving her enough time to prepare dinner for both. Annie arrived a few hours later. "Hey". She said and walked up to Mikasa for a kiss. "How was work?". Mikasa asked. "Messy, as always". Mikasa looked at Annie. "Did you really wear the white hoodie for work today? Annie, Do you know how hard is going to be to remove those stains?". Annie stared at her hoodie. "It was cold outside and I forgot to change. Don't worry, I'll wash it myself". Mikasa pulled Annie closer, her eyes meeting Annie's. "Go take a shower, dinner is ready". She gave Annie a kiss in her nose, Annie smiled and went upstairs.

Minutes later, they both sat at the table. "I got a letter from Eren today". Said Mikasa. "How is he?". Annie inquired. "Well, he's getting married". Mikasa smiled. "Who's the lucky girl?". Annie raised her brow. "A girl from our old squad, Mina. I can picture his face, I bet he never saw that one coming". Mikasa chuckled. "I bet he was as nervous as you were when you didn't see **this** happening". Annie raised her brows. Mikasa lowered her gaze and kept eating, blushing. "Oh, don't be embarrassed. When we first met, I liked you... but seeing you all nervous made me fall in love with you". Said Annie and placed her hand over Mikasa's. "You're enjoying this, Aren't you?". Asked Mikasa, still blushing. "Very much". Annie laughed, softly. "So, tomorrow is your birthday. Any special request?". Annie asked Mikasa. "Yes, a whole night with you naked, and no sleep". Mikasa watched Annie blush. "Who's the one nervous now?". Mikasa smirked. "Well... I can do that". Annie replied.

* * *

The next morning, Mikasa left early for work. Without Mikasa noticing, Annie watched her leave and got up. She took the day off from work, Annie never told Mikasa that she already had a present for her, something she had been working on for weeks. Annie set everything up for Mikasa before she came home from work, she set the surprise in their bedroom and made a special dinner for Mikasa. 

That evening, Mikasa was greeted by a candle light dinner. "Did you do all this?". Mikasa asked, smiling. "I told you I knew how to cook". Annie pulled the chair back. "Take a seat birthday girl". Mikasa kissed her and sat down. Annie was so excited about the surprise she had for Mikasa upstairs that, as soon as Mikasa finished her dinner, Annie took the dishes to the sink and led Mikasa to their bedroom. A few steps away from the room, Annie turned to Mikasa. "Okay, so... there's one more surprise, but I need you to close your eyes". Mikasa stared at Annie, curious. "Okay...". She said and closed her eyes. Annie held her hands and guided her to the bedroom. "Keep your eyes closed... Okay, stop right here". Annie stood next to her. "Okay, open your eyes". Said Annie. Right in front of Mikasa's eyes there was a hand made shrine, just like the one she used to have in the cabin. "Annie...". She said softly, with a bright smile and teary eyes. "I noticed the first day we came here that there wasn't a shrine here, and I know it wouldn't feel like home without it". She held Mikasa's hand, fingers intertwined. "Happy birthday, Mikasa". Annie locked her gaze with hers. 

Mikasa leaned in and kissed Annie, sucking her bottom lip on the way. She slowly began to move forward while kissing her, making Annie back away until she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Mikasa sat on top of Annie's lap, facing her, with her legs on each side. She tugged Annie's top and took it off, while kissing Annie's neck and shoulders, Mikasa undid the hooks of Annie's bra. Annie helped Mikasa to remove her top, kissing her collarbone on the way. While Annie kissed her, Mikasa reached back to unhook her own bra. Annie ran her nails down Mikasa's stomach, unbuttoned her pants and slid her hand inside, between Mikasa's legs. Mikasa moaned into Annie's mouth when she felt Annie's hand against her own arousal. "Wait". Mikasa muttered and removed Annie's hand. "Lay back". She ordered, Annie smiled, crawled back a little and lay back in bed. Mikasa slowly removed Annie's pants and underwear, spreading her legs and crawling on top of her, sliding one of her legs right between Annie's legs. Mikasa rolled her hips a few times, grinding against Annie's wetness. Annie leaned her head back, eyes closed, letting a moan pass her lips. She felt Mikasa panting against her neck, the warmth of her skin, while she ran her nails down the length of Mikasa's back. Mikasa kept her body moving on top of Annie, feeling the heat and sweat building up between their bodies. She let a louder moan out when Annie raised her leg just enough to deliver more pleasure with each thrust. With her hands holding on to Annie's shoulders, Mikasa began to move faster, feeling Annie's hands on the sides of her hips following her rhythm. Annie rolled her hips faster, pulling Mikasa closer to make each thrust more intense than the one before. "Annie, I'm gonna...". She pant against her ear. "Me too...". Annie managed to say. Mikasa used her remaining strength to bring herself upwards to keep her face inches away from Annie's. "I wanna watch you come...". Annie heard Mikasa say as she began to moan loudly and reached climax. After a few more thrusts, Mikasa followed suit, moaning and jerking forward.

Mikasa lay next to Annie, catching her breath. Annie removed a few strands of hair from Mikasa's face and kissed her. "You have a minute to recover, soldier". Annie whispered to her, running her nails across Mikasa's stomach, teasingly. 

* * *

 Months later, Eren and Mina went to visit them. "Annie, take those plates to the table. They'll be here in a few minutes". Mikasa said, while getting everything ready. Annie heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it". She said.

"Hey". Eren said to Annie, smiling. "Come on in". Annie replied. "Eren!". Said Mikasa, rushing towards him and hugged him. "Mikasa! It's so good to see you!". He held her tightly. "Mina!". Said Mikasa and hugged her too. "Nice to see you again!". Mina smiled. "Mina, this is Annie". Mikasa smiled. Mina walked up to Annie and hugged her. "I've heard so much about you!". At first, Annie was caught off guard by Mina's hug but quickly warmed up to it. "Nice to meet you". Annie replied. "Please, take a seat". Mikasa pointed at the table. Annie walked towards Eren. "Lucky man, your wife is really nice and pretty". She said to Eren. "Just don't take another wife from me". Annie stared at Eren. "Just kidding". He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"We brought you this". Mina handed Mikasa a bottle of wine. "Thank you". Mikasa replied. "Hey, guess who sent me a letter the other day". Eren said to Mikasa, excited. "Who?". Mikasa looked at him while sitting down. "Jean". He replied. "Is he still in the squad?". Mikasa inquired. "Yep". Mina and Eren replied at the same time. "That's weird". Mikasa said, confused. "Well, he has a reason now". Mina chuckled. "He said that it was his duty to keep the new guys safe, although, he only talked about one through the whole letter". Mina looked at Mikasa. "Marco". She added, raising her brow. "Called it". Annie said to Mikasa, smirking.

After a few glasses of wine, everyone began to relax. "I still can't believe you guys are married". Mikasa smiled at Mina. "Well, this guy here can be a little oblivious, so it took a while". Mina patted Eren's shoulder. "It didn't take me  **that** long!". Eren laughed. "Well, Mikasa was a little bit of a challenge as well". Annie smiled at Mina. "I don't have a doubt about that". Eren sputtered. "But worth it". Annie added, holding Mikasa's hand. "Look at us! Did anyone see this coming? Mina and I, You and Annie... I mean, whoa". Eren looked at everyone. "Surprising indeed, but I totally understand Mikasa, Annie is pretty". Said Mina, Annie blushed. "Hey!". Eren replied. "Oh, don't be jealous, I love you". Mina gave Eren a kiss.

Hours later, everyone said their goodbyes. "I'll keep writing, Okay?". Eren hugged Mikasa. Mina turned to Mikasa and wrapped her arms around her. "I'll make sure he does". Mina smiled. Eren walked up to Annie. "Will you break my arms if I try to hug you?". He asked, smiling. "I'll do my best trying not to". Annie hugged him. Mina approached Annie and hugged her as well. "It was really nice to meet you, Annie". Said Mina. "Take care you two". Eren said while holding Mina's hand and excited the door.

"That was really nice". Said Annie. Mikasa got closer to Annie and lifted her, wrapping Annie's legs around her waist. "What are you doing?". Annie smirked. "You're mine tonight, pretty girl". Mikasa said. "Remind me to thank Mina for the wine". Annie kissed Mikasa and smiled, while Mikasa carried her upstairs to the bedroom.

 


	7. One painful memory for eternal happiness.

That morning, Mikasa made Annie some breakfast. Since it was her day off, she woke up early in order to get everything ready for Annie. Annie slowly opened her eyes after smelling the scent of fresh coffee coming from downstairs, she sat at the edge of the bed, stretched her arms and made her way to the bathroom.

"Morning". Said Annie while walking downstairs. "Hey". Mikasa replied, smiling. "Made you breakfast". She added while Annie approached her for a kiss. "I wish today was my day off too". Annie said, taking a seat. "Well, maybe I could take a week off and we could go somewhere". Said Mikasa while placing a cup of coffee in front of Annie. "I like that idea. I think I can work something out with my boss". Annie replied and took a sip of her coffee. "We could ask Eren and Mina if they want to join us". Mikasa said. Annie looked at Mikasa and smiled. "Yeah, that would be nice". She said. "Well". Annie put her cup down. "I better leave before I'm late". Annie looked around. "Damn it, I left my bag upstairs". Mikasa stood up. "I'll get it". She said and went upstairs.

Annie waited at the bottom of the stairs, and went up a few steps when she saw Mikasa approaching with her bag. "Thanks". She said while Mikasa handed her the bag. "See you later". Annie kissed her and went down towards the door. "Annie!". Mikasa said, and Annie quickly turned around. "I love you". She added. Annie placed her bag on the floor and ran a few steps towards Mikasa. She pulled her gently by her scarf and kissed her, it was a long loving kiss. "I love you too". Annie said softly and ran back down, picked her bag and left for work.

Mikasa cleaned the place a little, picked some of Annie's clothes that were on the floor. Before folding them and putting them away, she sniffed one of Annie's hoodies, picking her scent, and smiled tenderly. A few hours later, she decided to go out and buy some groceries for dinner, before Annie came back home.

While walking around town, Mikasa stared at everything around her, the people and surroundings. She couldn't stop herself from smiling, thinking about how her life had turn out to be after everything that happened in the past. She bought everything she needed in order to cook something tasty for Annie, and headed back home. She did not rush, she walked on a slow pace, feeling the breeze and the warmth of the sun above.

* * *

Annie had a busy day herself, having to fix several engines, which only made her wish to be at home at that very moment with Mikasa instead. Although, after a talk with her boss, he agreed to give Annie a week off, which made Annie extremely happy.

She couldn't stop staring at the clock through the entire day, anxiously waiting for her working day to end. Even though, she made sure to fix each engine and leave them in perfect conditions so there would be no problems during her time off.

When her working hours were done, she was the first one to gather all of her things in order to go home.

* * *

Back at home, Mikasa heard the door open and closing downstairs. "You got home quickly today". She said while walking towards the stairs. Mikasa froze the seconds she saw a boy, only a teen, at the bottom of the stairs. He looked dirty and messed up, with a gun pointing at her. "Who are you?". Mikasa asked the boy. "Give me all you have". The boy replied, with a wavery voice. Mikasa took a good look at the boy, he was slightly shaking while holding the gun. _He's just a kid._

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you". Mikasa said, trying to calm him down. "Do you need money?". She asked. The boy stared at her for a second. "Y-yes". He said. "Okay, just put your gun down and I'll give you money. You don't want someone to get hurt, Do you?". The boy stared, nervous. "No, ma'am". He replied, still pointing his gun at Mikasa. "Just, slowly p-". Mikasa was interrupted by the sound of the entrance door opening. "What the h-". Said Annie when she saw the boy. "Annie!". Mikasa managed to say as a gun shot was heard. The boy stared at the gun on his hand with widen eyes, shaking, he dropped it on the floor and ran out the door, pushing Annie aside.

Annie's heart stopped when she saw Mikasa pressing her own chest with both hands. Annie ran upstairs, placing her hands on top of Mikasa's. "No...". Annie said, faintly, and helped Mikasa to sit on the floor. "Mikasa... look at me". Annie said, noticing Mikasa's unfocused gaze. "Look at me!". She said one more time, until Mikasa was able to meet her gaze. "You're gonna be okay". Said Annie, with teary eyes. Mikasa looked at her and smiled, she slowly moved one of her hands away from the wound and reached for her neck, snapping the amulet off from it. "Here". She placed the amulet on Annie's hand and smiled. "Keep...". Mikasa took a moment to breathe. "Keep her with you". Annie shook her head. "No, no, no, you're gonna be fine". Mikasa squeezed Annie's hand. "Listen to me, I'll find you". Annie felt the tears rolling down her face. "How?". She replied, sobbing. Mikasa reached for Annie's face and caressed her cheek. "Because... you'll always be my Annie". Annie held Mikasa close to her.

* * *

A year later, Eren went back to visit Annie. When Annie opened the door, he froze at the sight of Mikasa's red scarf around Annie's neck, feeling a knot in his throat. He reached out to hug Annie, but she took a step back before he could do so. "Come in". She said, moving aside from the door.

Eren looked around the place, everything was just like the last time he saw it. "Why are you here?". Annie stared at him with a cold gaze. "Jean told me that Levi was extremely excited about the news of the comeback of the great pilot from Trost, Is it true?". He looked at Annie, worried. "Yes". She replied. "I'm going back". She added.

"Don't do it, Annie. You'll be the main target and you know it... you can just stay here and-".

"And what?". Annie interrupted. "Stay in this place pretending like nothing happened? Like nothing is missing?". She said, upset.

Eren lowered his gaze. "What would you do? Would you do that? Would you sit around and watch the days go by?". Annie asked him. Eren locked his gaze with Annie's. "No. I would do the same". He added and sighed.

"Here". Annie handed Eren a key. "I'll be going away in a few hours, I have everything set, do whatever you want with the place. Just one thing though, take the shrine in the bedroom with you". Eren stared at the key on his hand. "Annie...". Eren took a deep breath. "Please, take care of yourself". He added with a sad look on his face. Annie stared in silence for a moment. "I'm not planning on making it easy for your Captain, so don't worry". She said to Eren.

* * *

 Annie wiped the tears from her eyes, looking at Mikasa. "I remember...". She said. Mikasa embraced Annie, tightly. "I know... I know". Mikasa whispered near Annie's ear.

Annie gently pushed Mikasa a few inches away from her, and placed her hand on Mikasa's chest. "It was here, wasn't it?". Mikasa placed her hand over Annie's and nodded. "How long have you known?". Annie looked at Mikasa. "I think I recognized you the night I ran away from that old house and landed on top of you".

Annie smiled. "We keep meeting like that, huh?". Mikasa leaned closer, resting her forehead against Annie's. "From that moment on, we just kept looking for each other to meet again and again. It took me a while to put it all together, the... memories. I'm sorry it took me so long". She said, softly.

Annie placed both hands on each side of Mikasa's face. "I don't care anymore, I'm just glad we're together again... I've missed you so much". She said and met Mikasa's lips for a long kiss.

Once they were in bed, laying and staring at each other, Mikasa whispered. "Annie?".

"Hmm?". Annie replied.

"Do you remember what happened to you?". Mikasa said while pulling one of Annie's hands closer to her face and kissed it. 

"A little". Said Annie, switching position to lay on her back. Mikasa moved closer and snuggled on Annie's neck. "I think your Captain got lucky. I used to think it was just a bad dream, the crash, the red scarf around my neck... and the amulet I was holding on my hand while...". Annie paused. "I guess I'm not going to have that dream anymore". She looked at Mikasa and smiled.

Mikasa brought her face up. "Time to get our life together back?". She inquired.

Annie leaned closer, her lips inches away from Mikasa's. "As many times as we need to". She whispered and kissed her.

"I love you, Annie".

"I love you, Mikasa".

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading, comments about it are more than welcome. [My Tumblr](http://kriege-chan.tumblr.com/) if you want to ask any question or let me know if you want me to keep the story going. :)


End file.
